Billy Deck
A Billy Deck is a Yu-Gi-Oh! deck designed not for the purpose of winning, but for the purpose of enjoyment by the player utilizing it. These decks are met with polar reactions by Duelists. Some find them useless due to their inability to compete with decks made simply to win, while others find them a fun relief from the common problem of Netdecking, as well as a relief from seeing Splashable cards. Most Billy Decks are modelled after decks seen in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime/Manga. Other decks have "fun" themes based on the duelist's personal interest. Below are a list of a few themes seen in Billy Decks and some cards that accompany them. Food-theme * 7 Colored Fish * Bean Soldier * Hungry Burger * Jerry Beans Man * Mad Lobster * Marshmallon * Mushroom Man #2 * Mystic Tomato * Sonic Duck * Terrorking Salmon * The Bistro Butcher * Emergency Provisions * Hamburger Recipe * Mystik Wok * Token Thanksgiving * Heavy Slump * Just Desserts * Pineapple Blast * Token Feastevil * Stim-Pack * Mooyan Curry * Niwatori * Watapon Space-theme * Number 95: Galaxy Eyes Dark Matter Dragon * The Agent of Wisdom - Mercury * The Agent of Creation - Venus * The Agent of Force - Mars * The Agent of Judgment - Saturn * Hoshiningen * Space Mambo * The big SATURN * Splendid Venus * Cosmo Queen * Satellite Cannon * Fairy Meteor Crush * Meteor of Destruction * Zero Gravity * Grand Convergence * Helios - The Primordial Sun * Helios Duo Megistus * Helios Trice Megistus * Elemental Hero Terra Firma (and by extension Elemental Hero Ocean and Elemental Hero Woodsman) * Terra Firma Gravity * Aliens * Macro Cosmos * Gradius + support cards * B.E.S. * Victory Viper XX03 * Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon * Arcana Force XXI - The World * Rocket Jumper * Jade Knight Ice-theme * Ice Barrier monsters * Ice Master * Ice Queen * Ice Blast User Rice * White Night Dragon * White Night Queen * Blizzard Dragon * Blizzard Warrior * Elemental Hero Absolute Zero * Elemental Hero Ice Edge * Cold Enchanter * Frostosaurus * Freezing Beast * Neo Aqua Madoor * Mobius the Frost Monarch * Dragon Ice * Snowman Eater * Driving Snow * Cold Wave * Frozen Fitzgerald Phantom-theme * Phantom Beast Cross-Wing * Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard * Phantom Beast Thunder-Pegasus * Phantom Beast Wild-Horn * Phantom Dragon * Phantom of Chaos * Phantom Skyblaster * Phantom Dragonray Bronto * Phantom Ghost * Phantom Cricket * Phantasm Token * Phantasmal Martyrs * Phantasmal Martyr Token * Great Phantom Thief * Grass Phantom * Green Phantom King * Witty Phantom * Deal of Phantom * Raviel, Lord of Phantasms Science-theme * Morphtronic_Clocken * Morphtronic_Magnen * Morphtronic_Celfon * Kozaky * Magical Scientist * Science Soldier * Giant Kozaky * Level Conversion Lab * Cyber-Stein * Level Up! * Fruits of Kozaky's Studies * Self-Destruct Button * Hydrogeddon * Oxygeddon * Water Dragon * Bonding - H2O * DNA Surgery * DNA Transplant * DNA Checkup * Cloning * Alpha The Magnet Warrior * Beta The Magnet Warrior * Gamma The Magnet Warrior * Valkyrion the Magna Warrior Gambler-theme * Arcana Force Monsters * Dice Jar * Roulette Barrel * Time Wizard * Sand Gambler * Gambler of Legend * Abare Ushioni * Graceful Dice * Second Coin Toss * Card Shuffle * Cup of Ace * Ante * Skull Dice * Gamble * Blind Destruction * Fairy Box * Dice Re-Roll * Lucky Chance * Slot Machine * 7 * Maximum 6 Story Theme * Gigobyte * Gagagigo * Giga Gagagigo * Gogiga Gagagigo * Eria the Water Charmer * Raging Eria * Familiar-Possessed - Eria * Freed the Brave Wanderer * Invader of Darkness * Marauding Captain * Blazing Inpachi * Kozaky * Magical Scientist (Traditional Only) * The Law of the Normal * Triangle Power * Dimensional Prison * D.D. Borderline * Stumbling * Two-Man Cell Battle * My Body as a Shield * Level Conversion Lab * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Monster Gate * Absolute End * Spirit Barrier * Draining Shield * Altar for Tribute * Des Counterblow Wolf Theme * Wolf * Silver Fang * Fenrir * Twin-Headed Wolf * Wolf Axwielder * Gene-Warped Warwolf * Pitch-Black Warwolf * Plague Wolf * Lycanthrope * Giga-Tech Wolf * Flower Wolf * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Wulf, Lightsworn Beast * Forest * Synthesis Spell * Mystical Moon * Threatening Roar * Assault Beast * Assault Mercenary Tiger Theme * Tiger Axe * Zombie Tiger * The All-Seeing White Tiger * Soul Tiger * V-Tiger Jet * Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger * King Tiger Wanghu * Amazoness Tiger * Turtle Tiger * Tiger Dragon * Test Tiger * Gladiator Beast Heraklinos * Gladiator Beast Laquari * Dewloren, Tiger Prince of the Ice Barrier Chess Theme * Terrorking Archfiend * Infernalqueen Archfiend * Darkbishop Archfiend * Shadowknight Archfiend * Desrook Archfiend * Vilepawn Archfiend * Checkmate * Senet Switch Kingship Theme * Royal Command * Royal Decree * Royal Oppression * Royal Surrender * Royal Writ of Taxation * Royal Tribute * Royal Magical Library * Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier * Royal Firestorm Guards * Imperial Custom * Imperial Iron Wall * Imperial Order * Emperor of Lightning * Emperor Sem * Emperor of the Land and Sea * King Pyron * King Fog * King of the Swamp * King of Destruction - Xexex * King Tiger Wanghu * King of the Skull Servants * King Dragun * King's Knight * Mausoleum of the Emperor * By Order of the Emperor * The Emperor's Holiday * Chthonian Emperor Dragon * Arcana Force IV - The Emperor * Revived King Ha Des * Fairy King Truesdale * Worm King * Fog King * Lich Lord, King of the Underworld * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Two-Headed King Rex * Brron, Mad King of Dark World * Divine Fowl King Alector * Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth * Abyssal Kingshark * Beast King Barbaros * Beast Machine King Barbaros Ür * Ojama King * Prometheus, King of the Shadows * Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes * Behemoth the King of All Animals * Demise, King of Armageddon * Neko Mane King * Goblin King * Monarchs * Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts Video Game Theme * Level Up! * Level Down!? * Enemy Controller * Super Junior Confrontation * Gradius Themed Cards * B.E.S. Monsters * Boss Rush * Brain Golem * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Aitsu * Koitsu * Doitsu * Soitsu * Sasuke Samurai #1 through 4 * Lady Ninja Yae * Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke * Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja * Vampire Lord(Castlevania) * Vampire Genesis * Getsu Fuhma * Ryu Kokki * Tactical Espionage Expert * Ultimate Baseball Kid * Cross Counter Turtle Theme * Turtle Oath * Crab Turtle * Turtle Bird * Island Turtle * 30,000-Year White Turtle * Don Turtle * Catapult Turtle * Giant Turtle Who Feeds on Flames * UFO Turtle * Pyramid Turtle * Gora Turtle * Gora Turtle of Illusion * Turtle Tiger * Turtle Raccoon * Boulder Tortoise * Steel Shell * Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise * Monsturtle * Radiant Spirit Sports Theme * Des Kangaroo * Destruction Punch * Kangaroo Champ * Master of Oz * Ultimate Baseball Kid * Battle Footballer * Destiny Hero - Defender * Destiny Hero - Dunker * Coach Goblin * Continuous Destruction Punch * Cross Counter * Red Archery Girl * Toon Mermaid * Morphtronic Boarden * Morphtronic Mix-up * Silver Bow and Arrow * Bowganian * Cyber Blader * Cyber Prima * Etoile Cyber * Blade Skater * Cyber Gymnast * Cyber Tutu Category:Deck Type